


The Cost of Defeat

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After conquering the Askran Kingdom, Veronica puts her prisoners to work in a royal bordello.





	The Cost of Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Don't drink and write.

     Sharena sat on the bed, knees pulled to her chest, and tried to steel herself. She could already her someone with Clarine next door. The petite blonde’s cries came loud and clear through the walls of the lavishly-appointed chamber. This particular room was decorated in white, form the and decadent sheets beneath her to the lush carpet that spread from wall to wall, itself surprisingly clean given what must go on in this room. Even the loose shift that hung about her was in the same delicate shade, just as Sanaki’s purple shade matched the room Sharena glance in before being led here.

     The Emblian princess had been thorough in her enjoyment of the Askran’ princess’ first night, so Sharena didn’t feel that she could possibly be any more ruined than she already was, no matter how she should be despoiled from now on. Letting out a sigh, she moved to the edge of the bed and set her feet on the floor as she heard footsteps approaching out in the hall. The heavy door opened inward after a loud click signaled that it had been unlocked, and two men walked in to see her leaning forward, her smile only drawing attention to the breasts uncovered by her too-loose garment. She tried briefly to take in their faces, but the hungry looks in their eyes captivated her as they approached, the door thudding shut behind them.

     One pulled her to her feet, thick hands wrapped around her wrists, and she couldn’t help but notice that his hands were less calloused than her own. This man hadn’t lifted a weapon in his life and yet he and his friend were about to have her, and there was nothing she could do about it any more. He released her lift wrist to take her by the chin, lifting her face to his and capturing her lips with his. He was commanding and his kiss brooked no disobedience, gaining access to her mouth in full and plundering it until she caught herself moaning only for him to snatch every sound from her throat.

     Her body was already molded against his chest, and as she tried to step back, to regain some control over her body, she felt the second man press up behind her, plying her neck and bared shoulder with searing kisses and marking her flesh with his teeth. She could feel the mens’ hardness against her, and her own desire began to pool between her hips. She bucked against them and felt their grins before surprisingly strong hands lifted her and set her down on the bed.

     While she caught her breath she was dimly aware of Sanaki’s moans from the wall opposite Clarine’s, and the sound of belts loosening and cloth rustling. Hands gripped her again and turned her on her side as she felt a weight settle on the bed to either side of her. One of the men was in front of her, and she could tell as she kissed him with eagerness that shamed her that he was the one who was behind her before. Someone had wrapped her thigh around him, and she felt him enter her, her sex thrumming with pleasure at the sense of fullness. Her whine when the second man took her other entrance was less dismay and more surprise. Veronica had done much more to her than this.

     In moments the men had found a rhythm that suited them, captivating the Askran princess with their arms that embraced her and hands that coveted her and kisses that burned her and members that throbbed within her. Her own body fairly sang with the pleasure coursing through her as she felt tossed between their burning lust, her breasts and buttocks and the mound of nerves between her thighs plunder that she offered eagerly as they took everything she gave and more.

     She was pulled off the bed with the man in front still inside her, and she wrapped her arms and thighs around him as he coaxed more wanton moans and more desperate whines from her pliant lips. His companion joined with her again, entering her ass and taking her hands from around the other man and laying kisses on her wrists before supporting her buttocks as they fucked her.

     Sharena found herself more at their mercy than she was lying between them, her thigh’s grip loosening as her hands dangled by her sides, held in the air only by the strength of the bodies pressing against and into her. With a groan the man in front emptied inside her, stepping back with one last kiss as the man behind took her thighs as if to present her to the man whose seed even now dripped down from her swollen and flushed sex. Through the fog of pleasure she saw that more guests had come to the room, and glancing over she saw Clarine bent over between two broad-shouldered men as as a third took Sanaki against the wall, the Apostle’s eyes closed as she whimpered her rampant arousal into the man’s domineering mouth.

     The cock in her ass was a new one, the last man’s emission connecting them even when she was raised off of him to give the man claiming her ravenous flower more control. A third member was in her mouth, her throat another portal for the men’s pleasure. It spilled against her breasts and another took its place as one of her own orgasms rocked her, prompting the men at her rear and in her loins to find their own climaxes, filling her further.

     She was lifted and taken against Sanaki and then Clarine, the girls finding solace in the understanding of kisses shared between one another even as they exchanged the tastes of the men who’d used their mouths.

 

     Two men took her from behind at once as they pressed her against the wall. She cried out when they entered her and moaned as they claimed her and whimpered as they emptied yet more inside her.

 

     The girls were lined up on their knees and the men took turns with their mouths. Fucking their moaning holes as they jerked and twisted atop throbbing cocks was found to be more sporting.

 

     As she lay gasping beside the other girls, covered inside and out in the stench of man, Sharena couldn’t help but watch with a bit of longing as the last man sauntered out. A glance to either side told her she wasn’t the only one.

     Donning a smile, she took their hands.


End file.
